A Proposal
by haikomori
Summary: Vaan has been leaving a lot and leaving Penelo behind. She tries not to think about it, but when he sees him in the Bazaar with someone, she can't leave it alone. Just what is Vaan up to?


**Just a little oneshot! I hope you enjoy! I own nothing, so on so forth. Oh, and please review!**

….........................

Penelo watched Vaan leave Migelo's Sundries, giving him a small wave as the door closed behind him. She kept her hand up for a few moments afterward, lowering it only when a customer addressed her. Once the man had settled on five antidotes and three potions, she turned again to the door. It had been like this for two weeks. Vaan would go off on some hunt or investigate some nearby ruins with the rumors of treasure. That wasn't strange. No, it was that he insisted she stay behind, and it was really starting to bother her. And whenever she asked him about it he'd find a way to change the subject or use some other means to brush her off.

Penelo gave a heavy sigh and rested her chin on her hand and her elbow on the counter. There was pressure on her shoulder and she turned to see Migelo's warm face.

"What is it Migelo? Something wrong?"

"Don't worry. I think you need to take the day off is all."

"Wh-What? But Migelo-"

"No buts. You've been cooped up here enough these past few weeks. Go get some fresh air! The shop's not too busy today anyway." Penelo bit her lip and glanced around the shop. There really weren't that many people today. And it would be nice to just wander around.

"Fine. But only because you want me too!" She said happily, flashing a smile. She grabbed her small handbag and waved goodbye to Migelo before stepping out. The familiar and welcoming chatter of the people of Rabanastre reached her ears, and she quickly joined the familiar bustle. She was just about to enter the magicks shop after some local talk when she thought she heard her name. She stopped and looked around, but it didn't come again. She was about to leave when she felt a tug on her dancing clothes.

"Penelo!"

"Filo?" She asked, looking down at the young orphan, "What is it? Is Kytes giving you trouble again, or do you just want to go shopping with me?" Penelo asked, squinting her eyes against the sun.

"No...I was just wondering...why aren't you with Vaan today?"

Penelo did her best to hide her discomfort, knowing Filo would be able to see through it if she wasn't careful, "No...He had to go on another hunt today."

"But...He didn't go to the Aerodome. I saw him in the Bazaar with some lady."

"What?" Penelo's stomach twisted uncomfortably and her grip on her handbag tightened so much that her hand began to go turn red. "Do you think he's still there?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Filo nodded and Penelo began rushing to the Bazaar before the young girl could say another word. She knocked into several people as she passed through crowds, and none were to happy about it, but soon she was in the bust merchant center. She tried to look over the many heads, trying to recognize Vaan's familiar blond one as she moved her way through. Eventually she saw him, and sure enough he was with another woman and by the look of her dress and hair, she was Arcadian.

Sh ducked behind some of the stalls where she couldn't be seen, then slowly maneuvered closer in hope of hearing them. She peeked peeked over a few bangaas and saw the two talking, but as all she could see was their upper bodies in the giant crowd. A man bumped into her, but she managed to look in time to see the woman give Vaan a hug, and it even looked as if she were jumping up and down in excitement. Vaan had a wide smile on her face, but Penelo turned away before seeing anything more and began the trek back to Migelo's.

…..........................

Penelo sat glaring at the door for the rest of the day, looking far to fierce to be approached. Many of the customers avoided her, especially after one poor soul had the gall to approach her and soon found himself getting his head bitten off. The she was left well enough alone.

She didn't understand it. Sure...they had never actually _said_ anything to each other about that part of their relationship, but she thought she saw something there, something more. But maybe it was just her. Maybe, unless she actually told him, a little kiss wouldn't be enough to keep him with her. Or maybe he thought a relationship like that would only tie him down, something out of the question for someone who wanted to roam the skies. Or maybe he didn't want to risk ruining there friendship by throwing It out in the open like that...or maybe...Maybe, maybe, maybe! There were too many maybes!

But she did know how fast her heart would beat when he was near her, when they hugged each other just a little longer then they should, and how her heart would hurt when he was hurt. She knew those feelings were real for her, and even if she didn't know how Vaan felt she wasn't about to let some- some floozy take him! And as for him, sneaking around doing _hunts. _He seemed to be hunting something all right but it wasn't a mark.

So Penelo glared at the door, waiting for Vaan to return with these thoughts swirling around in her head. Eventually the people coming thinned and then was nothing, leaving Penelo alone in the shop, Migelo having gone to pick up an order of wine. Her patience soon paid off as the door creaked open and Vaan took a step in.

"Sure is dim in here..." he mumbled, stopping when he saw Penelo. "Pe-Penelo? Um-Well-Hiya." he said rather lamely.

"Hiya?" she got up from the chair, giving him a good glare, "That's all?"

"Hiya Penelo?"

She rolled her ayes and tried a different tact, "So...how'd the hunt go?"

"It was good. Thought it be a lot harder by the way the petitioner had worded it."

"I bet...considering you never had to go to the Aerodome."

"It was close by."

"I know. In fact, that mark was already in Rabanastre. In the Bazaar. Wearing a fancy Arcadian dress." She took a step toward him with every sentence as Vaan looked more and more strained. "And then you had to fight her off you. It must of been hard."

"Penelo...I know what you saw...and how angry you are...but I can explain-"

"I hope so."

"We-Well..." His face started going bright red and he did his best to avoid her gaze, his hand going to the pouch tied around his waist. "I didn't really wanna do this till I could-could plan it out."

"Plan what out?"

"I was even gonna have Filo help me. She loves this kind of thing."

"Vaan!"

"Sorry. Well to start, I _have_ been going on hunts these past two weeks...But today I-I had to go see that woman."

"Okay...why?"

"She's a new merchant at the Bazaar...I've-I've been saving up to buy something so-so I couldn't really have you around asking what it was...And today I managed to buy it from her.

"That doesn't mean she had to-"

"I know...But she knew I was saving for it and when I was able to buy it, she was really excited for me.

"What-"

"It was this." Vaan began untying the pouch around his waist, "I wanted to make it...I don't know...special. I probably would've screwed it up though. I mean, I couldn't even buy it right." He pulled out a small box, it was black and velvety, and warmed Penelo's hands. She didn't understand what was happening and only stared at the box in her cupped hand. Vaan's ow heart was beating wildly and his nerves felt like they would never stop quivering. "A-Aren't you gonna open it?" he said with difficulty, his throat painfully dry.

She glanced at him, then slowly moved to open t, pulling up the lid slowly...wanting to close her eyes so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. And then she saw the glint of the engagement ring, it shining even in the dim lights of the store. Her heart jumped and began hammering in her throat now.

"Vaan...I..." She stopped, unable to voice what she felt. How happy she was...and how scared. Tears were threatening to well in her eyes the longer she stared at the beautiful ring.

"I'm sorry...I know it's kinda sudden and I'd understand-"

She shook her head and threw her arms around him, tears sliding off her face into his shoulder. "It's not that. It's...It's that I'm such an idiot!"

"What?"

"I shouldn't of thought...what I thought...and...Vaan...are you sure you'd-" She was stopped by the kiss he gave her, deep and passionate and everything she felt and know she knew...everything her felt too. And when he pulled away she wanted to stop him, and make it go on forever. He pressed his cheek to hers, arms wrapped around one another, and he whispered to her, "I know we're still young...And that this is sudden...But can you stand being my fiance...And being by my side..."

Penelo gave a watery chuckle, holding on to him as tightly as she could, relishing the word fiance. Vaan's fiance. And she whispered back, "Of course I can."


End file.
